life as we know it
by GoldSilver02
Summary: Life's full of surprises, heartaches, sorrow and joy, yet they manage to get through it...together. A collection of one shots. Wen/Olivia, Ray/Stella, Scott/Mo and Charlie/Victoria
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Like nada._

_**Pairing:** Wen/Olivia._

_**Summary:** It's graduation day and Wen finally meets Olivia's dad. Her ex-inmate dad. Yeah…he's not nervous at all._

_**Author's note**: Hey guys! This is the first of many one-shots about various pairings. Romantic pairings include: Wen/Olivia, Ray/Stella, Scott/Mo, Charlie/Victoria (the school newspaper editor because I think they'd be cute!) and will include many friendship one-shots. Some will be long, others will be short. Some will be related, others won't be. Hopefully, it'll all make sense, when writing. Thanks so much for giving this a shot! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>graduation<strong>

**Wen/Olivia**

_And when it's the end_

_Our lives will make sense_

_And love, even_

Lights- _Pretend_

* * *

><p>He's twenty-two and for all intents and purposes, there is no reason he should be scared. In fact, he's not…scared that is. (Except for the fact that he totally is). He likes to tell himself its because he's graduating college. Holy shit, has it been four years already? (Thanks UCLA; it's been a blast). He likes to think its because he's starting the rest of his life (he's pretty sure that he can handle it, right?) He likes to think its because of the cupcakes, chips, and sushi (did it suddenly turn bad overnight? Because his stomach is churning) he ate this morning. Wen thinks he's scared for a lot of reasons.<p>

Except, there's only_ one_ reason. Not that it should be a reason at all. Because the man is just that…a man. There's nothing he can do to actually hurt him. (Right? Because that's like…against the law, isn't it?)

Wen thinks that there's probably an exception in this case. Because aren't fathers (however absent they might be) supposed to be overprotective when it comes to their daughters? This, of course, doesn't help Wen any, because he's still going to be meeting him for the first time. And he shouldn't be nervous; he's not going to be nervous (except he totally is).

Then again, it's not everyday he meets the father of his girlfriend, who's been in prison for the last seven years.

"Wen!" Olivia yelps, as she elbows her way past the people, shouting apologies as she all but runs them down. When she gets to him, her face is flushed, her eyes bright and a smile stretches across her face. "I can't believe we're actually finished."

So, it goes like this, Lemonade Mouth shot them off to fame when they were in high school and they were lucky enough to not let it get to their heads (okay sometimes, they let it get to their heads) but they finished high school and went off to college, because seriously? Who knew what could happen, right? Mo and Scott went to NYU, Charlie did actually end up at Stanford with his brother (Stanford apparently has a really good Music program), Stella went back to Rhode Island (it didn't really come as a surprise to them when she decided to major in law). Olivia had her heart set on UCLA and well…Wen is man enough to admit that he'd move mountains for the blonde, so he packed up his keyboard and followed her to UCLA. She majored in English Literature (not a surprise) and he supposes that it shouldn't have come as a surprise when he started to adore his Design and Media Arts program.

So far, they've been lucky.

"Me either. It feels like yesterday, huh?" It really does. And God, he can't believe they made it and in one piece too.

She bites her lip and grabs his hand, fingers lacing with each other. "I love you." She tells him honestly and earnestly.

Jesus. Every time she says the words, he can feel his knees weaken. He's such a wuss for this girl, it's unbelievable. "I love you too." He says to her. He leans forward, puts his forehead against hers and kisses the tip of her nose. He could (and would) spend eternity with her.

"Are you excited?"

"To get out of this itchy robe?" He asks, smiling and pulling at said robe, "dude, of course."

She giggles and shakes her head, her hair falling into her face, "no, I mean, today you get to meet my dad."

Oh, right. He dad. The ex-inmate. Why wouldn't he be excited? Oh. That's right…because he's scared shitless. "Of course." He squeaks out and then coughs. "Of course." Right, because that deep baritone voice will convince her that he's completely okay with meeting him. Which he is(n't).

She gives him a funny look and then kisses his cheek. "Everything will be fine. Honestly, he's actually kind of great." Ever since she mailed that letter, she's been in constant contact with her dad and she's even gone to visit him. And he's happy for her, he's really happy that she's happy but he's totally not believing that he's harmless. Because people who go to prison? Not harmless. And people who come out of prison, _so_ not harmless.

But Wen sucks it up and smiles at her because he loves her and will do anything for her.

(He's whipped. Who can blame him?)

* * *

><p>Olivia obviously gets her looks from her mother. This, Wen convinces himself of. Because the man before him is terrifying. Like actually, completely one hundred and ten percent terrifying. And he's not saying this because he already had a picture of him in his mind, no; he's saying this because it's true.<p>

Even Stella, who always has something to say, is shocked speechless.

Olivia's father is tall. Like really tall. Definitely taller than Wen (and Wen's six feet, at twenty-two). He's bald, with eyes so blue it's like you're staring in water, (ice-cold water by the way), and he has tattoos. Wen can see them poking from the blue shirt he's wearing. Oh and he's big. Not fat big but like muscle big. As in, Wen is fairly certain the man could kill him with his bare hands. (_Note to self:_ give Olivia everything and anything she could ever want).

Olivia's hand is wrapped tightly in his. "Dad," she says, her voice perky, "this is Wen."

"The boyfriend." Her father says. And of course he has to have a deep voice that sounds like gravel. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh well, you know, I just…I love Olivia." He blurts out. Then he blushes and stares at the ground.

Olivia squeezes his hand and he can feel her giggling. She's laughing and he's going to die soon because he's pretty sure her father is going to _kill _him. If not today, then someday.

"I would hope so." Her father turns his head and shakes the other adults' hands.

Wen feels someone give him a hard clap on the back. He looks sideways and sees Scott and Charlie. Scott lets out a low whistle. "And I thought I was terrified meeting Mo's parents for the first time. Dude, he's massive."

"He could like…crush you." Charlie told him.

"Thanks guy. Thanks. Your support is awesome."

Stella snickers. "Don't worry, he's harmless." Then she glances back at the tattooed man and laughs. "Better not make Liv cry."

"Stop teasing him." Mo cuts in. "I think he's going to faint."

"I'm not going to faint." Faint is such a girly word. No, he's pretty sure that he's going to _pass out_. And he'll blame it on the heat. And this itchy robe.

* * *

><p>They're at a restaurant and Wen steps outside for air. A few seconds later he feels someone come up next to him. "My daughter talks about you a lot." The man tells him.<p>

"She talks about you a lot too."

He nods and stares at the scenery below him. God, Wen is going to miss California. Obviously, he's not going to miss the sunburns but he's going to miss everything else about California.

"I, obviously, haven't been around for Livvie, but that's going to change. She's my daughter and I love her. It's important to her, that we get along."

"I completely agree." Wen says wholeheartedly.

He sighs and runs a hand over his baldhead. He sticks out his hand, "I'm Vincent."

"Wendell, but everyone calls me Wen."

Vincent smiles and nods. "From everything Livvie's told me, you seem like a good guy."

"Olivia's…amazing."

"She is. She's just like her mother." There's a slight pause in the conversation. "I'm going to let you know though, if you break my daughter's heart, I'll kill you."

_He knew it._ "You won't have to worry about that."

"I know. But I just thought I'd put it out there."

* * *

><p>"You were talking to my dad for a while." Olivia mutters as she slides into bed and curls against his side.<p>

"Yeah, we were just getting to know each other."

"Talk about anything interesting?"

Wen nods. "Sure. Yeah. We have some stuff in common. Oh, and he told me he'd kill me if I broke your heart."

Olivia snaps her head up to stare at him. "No way."

Wen nods and pulls her towards him. "Way. I actually thought I'd piss my pants."

She giggles and kisses him on the lips. "We won't have to worry about that."

"Pssh, dude, I love you. If anyone is going to do the heartbreaking, it's going to be you."

She lets out a loud laugh and puts her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

(Wen will never _ever _get tired of hearing that).

* * *

><p><em>Wow. I'm just really cheesy aren't I? I think because it's Wen and Olivia. Who can't be corny writing Wen and Olivia? LOL. Anyways let me know what you all think. Reviews are greatly appreciated! <em>

_Anyways, hopefully the next installment will be up soon. Thanks for reading!_

_Much love, _

_**Bex. **_

_**P.S.**__ Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if I offend anyone. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

_**Pairing:** Ray/Stella._

_**Summary**: Stella doesn't how she got here. Except she totally does._

_**Author's note**: Wow. Two in one night. Reviews are great appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>a people person in the loosest term of the word<strong>

**Ray/Stella**

_When you say love is a simple chemical reaction_

_Can't say I agree_

_'Cause my chemical, yeah, left me a beautiful disaster_

_Still love's all I see_

Anna Nalick- _Catalyst_

* * *

><p>Stella Yamada doesn't know how she got here. Well, that's a lie. She knows <em>how<em> she got here. She picked up her feet and followed her friend, Steph to a party. She just doesn't know how she got to be in t_his_ particular predicament.

She's pretty sure though, that as soon as she gets out of this God forsaken room, she's going to kill Steph. It's the blonde's entire fault anyways. Stella was perfectly fine staying in their dorm, studying. Well, not studying, she's pretty sure that she would have Skyped Mo, or Olivia, hell, at that point she would have Skyped Charlie, she just wanted to talk to her friends.

_Steph took one look at her, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. Get up. Get dressed. You're coming with me."_

_Stella frowns and puts down the book she was reading. _War and Peace_, suckas. "No. I'm fine where I'm at."_

"_Stell, you haven't been to one party yet. You need to come. It's Halloween!"_

"_Why would I expose myself to that? I'm not a people person."_

"_Bullshit, you're in a fucking band, this means you're a people person." Steph sighs and sits down on her bed. "Look, I know that I'm like…second best and stuff and that I'm not your best friend but you're kind of mine…so suck it up and come with me."_

_Stella can feel her face soften, just a little bit. Okay. It goes like this, after high school; they all went their somewhat separate ways. Wen and Olivia went to California, Scott and Mo to New York and Charlie to Stanford. And Stella? Well, Stella went back to Rhode Island. Except…Rhode Island is different. Not different _different_, but just different. And maybe this has to do with her more than the actual place but the friends she thought she had back here, aren't so much friends as acquaintances now. _

_Except Steph. Her blonde haired, blue eyed, legs up to her neck roommate Steph, who's studying Physics. It always amuses Stella when she watches Steph verbally abuse men who try to talk down to her. It's an odd friendship, but one that Stella wouldn't trade. _

_Except for now. "I'm there for an hour. That's it. And I'm not dressing up."_

_Steph grins, claps her hands and lets out a squeal. "You don't have to! Dress like your usual rock star self and we're golden!" _

They're not golden. In fact, Stella is locked in a bathroom of all places with the last person she thought she'd see. Ever.

Ray Beech.

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you haven't changed, Yamada."<p>

"Don't talk to me." She snaps. She bangs on the bathroom door but she knows it's useless. The music drowns out any noise she tries to make.

"Well we're stuck here, so we may as well do something."

Stella has many _somethings_ in her head. All of which include trying to hide a dead body. "Fine. You want to talk? Talk. What the hell are you even doing here?"

Ray grins. "I'm here on a full ride. Soccer scholarship."

Of course he is. _God_. "Wow. What a surprise."

His grin falters (did it really or is she just seeing things?) "No need for sarcasm. I thought we were past that."

They aren't past that. In fact, they've spent the last three years of their lives throwing sarcastic comments at each other and she sure as hell isn't stopping now. "You've tried sabotaging Lemonade Mouth at every turn, even after Scott joined, so you expect me to play nice now?"

Ray frowns. "You stole my best friend! And I stopped sabotaging senior year, thank you very much."

Oh. Right. "Whatever." She says stubbornly. "I still don't like you."

"Well, that's too bad. Because you're _still_ stuck with me."

* * *

><p>"I'm studying Kinesiology." Ray tells her after a half an hour passes and silence reigns in the bathroom.<p>

"Great."

"It is great. What are you studying?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm making conversation."

She sighs and balls her fist. She should probably get over this stupid high school rivalry that she managed to bring with her to college but there's something about the blonde haired blue eyed guy in front of her that makes her blood boil. "Don't make conversation. Don't try talking. I _don't _care that you're here on scholarship. I _don't _care that you're taking kinesiology. I_ don't_ care about how many games you've won, lost tied, _I don't care_."

That shuts him up. But somehow it doesn't make her feel better. In fact, seeing him nod, sigh and stare off to the side, makes her feel worse.

"_He's a good guy." Scott tries telling her. _

"_He's an asshole." Stella snarls back at him. _

_Scott sighs and looks down at his lemonade. "Stella, you haven't really given him a chance."_

"_Why should I? He gets his chances from everywhere else, I'm not going to bend to the will of some spoiled little rich boy."_

_Scott stares at her and then shakes his head slowly. "You don't even know him. Yeah, he's an asshole half the time but the other half, he's a good guy Stella."_

"_Ray Beech has never and will never be a good guy." _

Stella still thinks she's completely right. Ray Beech has never been a good guy and probably will never be a good guy.

Except, she can't ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that she may just be wrong this once.

* * *

><p>Another half hour passes in silence.<p>

"Do you have a phone?" Stella asks wearily.

"Oh, we're talking now?"

"Answer the damn question, Beech."

"It's in my room, Yamada."

"Mine too." They lapse back into silence. "I'm studying law."

Ray snorts. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

Stella bites back a smile

* * *

><p>"I used to think you were awesome in high school."<p>

_Oh. My. God._ Things were going fine. Things were going okay. They started to talk, seeing as how Stella finally admitted that sometimes, resistance is indeed futile. They talked about school and movies and books and even sometimes music. ("Yamada, Muse is not considered music." "Oh, I'm sorry and N'Sync is?" "Pssh, who do you think you're talking to? I may look like a surfer dude but I'm a hardcore Johnny Cash type of guy.")

They even talked about high school, which is apparently, how this conversation ended up coming around.

"_So, Liv and I were talking and we think Ray likes you." Mo tells her one-day at lunch._

_This causes Stella to spit out her lemonade. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_Olivia smiles. "Ray. Ray Beech. We think he likes you."_

"_You're delusional."_

"_We're not." Mo insists. "He stares at you whenever you're not looking and he won't let anyone else tease you. Scott told me that he punched Brian the other day because he called you a bitch."_

"_It's kind of romantic." Olivia tells her. "In a weird twisted way."_

_Stella rolls her eyes. "Oh. God. You two really are delusional." _

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Ray turns red and shakes his head. "Nothing. Nothing, just forget it."

"It's not _nothing_!" Her voice raises an octave and _ohGod,_ she's starting to get hysterical. This cannot be happening to her. It's impossible. Because he's Ray Beech and she's Stella Yamada and there is no way that Ray and Stella should ever become _RayandStella _(_holy crap, getting ahead of yourself much, Stella?_)

"Besides college because it seriously is really fucking hard, I've never worked hard in my life for anything, but with you…Jesus Yamada, I worked my ass off to make sure you noticed me." Ray says. His voice is thick and kind of harsh and if Stella admits it, a little defeated.

"You hated me!"

"I never said that!" Ray defends just as quickly. "You jumped to conclusions and obviously those conclusions haven't changed at all." He folds his arms across his chest and laughs bitterly. (Stella winces, the sound harsh to her ears). "I thought they said college was a time to start over."

Stella opens her mouth to say something, when the bathroom door suddenly busts open.

"Stella!" Steph shrieks. Before Stella even knows it, the blonde yanks her off the cold tiled floor and hugs her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Stella pulls back and sees Steph's red-rimmed eyes. "Have you been crying? What happened?"

"I thought you were lost! And you wouldn't answer your phone and I couldn't find you and I was scared something happened to you!" The blonde busts into tears and it's so sudden that Stella has no idea what to do. So, she wraps her arms around her friend and hugs her.

"I'm fine. Just locked in the bathroom."

"Dude," Ray's friend says as he pushes his way into the bathroom and holds out a hand for his friend. "Remember, pull up, wiggle and slam down hard. This door has always been like that."

"Yeah." Ray mumbles, his eyes looking everywhere but at Stella. "I keep on forgetting." He pushes past the two girls without looking at them and walks out the bathroom and down the hall.

Stella doesn't know whether to be completely livid that he knew how to get out the entire time or to close her eyes and let the smell of his cologne (seriously, what is it?) waft through her senses.

"Stella?" Steph sniffles and tugs at her arm. "Come on. Let's go home. I promise not to drag you to a party ever again."

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later<em>

She's in the library, drumming her pencil along the tattered spines of books, when she sees him. He's sitting at a table in the back; books and binders sprawled across it. He has a pencil behind his right ear and earphones plugged in. She idly wonders what he's listening to.

"_I used to think you were awesome in high school."_ Those ten words have been crawling through her brain ever since their disastrous meeting in the bathroom.

_She confided in Steph a few days later and the blonde patiently listened to her as she rehashed locked away memories. _

"_Oh, Stell," Steph says quietly, a smile playing on her lips, "he really likes you."_

_Stella groans. "No. He doesn't. He can't. You have no idea how big of an asshole he was."_

"Was_ being the operative word. Think of it like this, guys like that…they have an image to protect. They can't be seen as sappy because it unmans them. He obviously couldn't tell you how he felt because you're in a league of your own. It's the rule of high school. You date inside your clique. It makes everything easier. But seriously? He really likes you."_

"_Let me guess, you dated the quarterback and that's how you know all of this?"_

_Steph snorts. "God no. I like my men older thank you very much. My boyfriend rides a motorcycle and has tattoos. Trust me, the star quarterback at my high school was too terrified to even look at me."_

"_You constantly surprise me." Stella laughs. _

"_Well, you never know, this Ray guy may surprise you too."_

Before she realizes what she's doing, she's crossing the distance between the tattered books on the shelves and his table in the back. She stops next to the empty seat across from him. She clears her throat. "This seat taken?"

He looks up shocked at the interruption and sits up straighter. He takes out his earphones and looks at the empty seat in front of him and then at her. "No. It's all yours."

"Thanks." She slides into the seat and reaches down to get her books out from her bag. When she comes back up, she sees him staring at her. "Take a picture." She snaps.

He laughs. Loudly. "I'm glad you haven't changed."

Yeah. Whatever. She won't ever admit that she's happy he did.

* * *

><p>Stella doesn't know how she got here. Well that's a lie. She does know. She blames Ray.<p>

Stella isn't a people person (no, for the last time Lemonade Mouth doesn't count). But staring at Steph as she ignores the stares from men and the waves from wannabe cheerleaders to make her way up the stands to where Stella is sitting, and watching Ray run back and forth across the field juggling the soccer ball…well Stella can get used to being a people person.

"Glad you gave him a chance?" Steph grins knowingly.

"God. Shut-up."

Ray Beech and Stella Yamada became a couple a few months ago, officially making them _RayandStella_. Which should terrify her.

_(FYI: It doesn't). _

* * *

><p><em>Soooo corny! What do you all think? Most of these one-shots are not going to be this long. Probably just the first ones, establishing the relationships and stuff. But it'll go back and forth between the past and future and present and what not. Hopefully, they make sense as they come along. <em>

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Much love, _

_**Bex. **_

_**P.S**__. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I apologize if they offend anyone! Thanks again for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing._

_**Pairing:**__ Mo/Scott. Others mentioned_

_**Summary:**__ They're in New York. They're together. They're happy and that's all that matters. _

* * *

><p><strong>this love is infinite<strong>

**Scott/Mo **

_In the end you'll see I'll be the one_

_In the end you'll see I'll be the one_

_I'll be the one_

Transparent Things- _The one_

* * *

><p><em>Scott finds out by accident. He's in her room (with the door wide open), one day during senior year and he's sifting through her stuff. She doesn't mind, not really, she doesn't have anything to hide from him. <em>

"_Mo?" Scott calls out, his voice is laced with confusion. "What are these?" _

_She glances over and sees that he has a stack of photographs in his hands. Oh, those. "They're pictures, Scott. I thought you of all people would know that." She teases. _

"_You're funny." He sits on her bed, the pictures still in his hand and he spreads them across her bedsheet. "These are really good."_

"_You think?"_

_Scott nods. "You ever think of going into photography?"_

_Has she? Yes. She's humored that option for some time and all the time she goes back to what her parents would say. So, she shelves her camera and her dreams and settles for something (anything) in medicine. "Sometimes." She tells him truthfully, because Mo doesn't lie to Scott. At least not anymore. _

_He doesn't say anymore, because he understands why she never thinks about it too often. They do this a lot, the two of them. They don't have to say much, they just know. Mo thinks that this is what love is really about. It's about saying so much without saying anything at all. _

* * *

><p>So, it goes like this; Wen and Olivia go to California, Stella goes to Rhode Island, Charlie joins his brother at Stanford and Mo and Scott venture to New York. They're sort of scattered all over the country and it hurts when Mo wants to talk to them but can't. Because there's time difference, then they sometimes don't answer, so most of the time, they leave it up to Skype and their BBM group (seriously, thank God for technology) to have their conversations.<p>

She calls her parents everyday (her Baba's rule, because he nearly had a fit when she told him about New York…and with Scott? Forget about it, she was grounded for a week). She likes to think that her parents warmed up to the idea of her in New York and she likes to think that they're okay with her living with Scott.

(She'll never forget the conversation her Baba had with Scott about how if anything happened to his little girl, they would never find him, ever).

"Mo?"

"Coming!"

She walks out of the backroom and smiles when she sees Scott sitting on their couch, in his soccer gear and exhausted. "Rough day?" She asks him.

"I'm in so much pain. Not to mention my marketing homework isn't going to do itself. I'm just…exhausted." He bemoans. "How was yours?"

She shakes her head, leaning against the wall and chuckles. "Good. I'm just developing my latest project."

Right. So, it went like this. She had every intention of doing something (anything) in medicine. She really did. Except, she didn't. Instead, she applied for Photography, because it makes her happy. And when she got in? She was ecstatic. Her Baba? Not so much. But he warmed up to it because it makes her happy and that's all he wants for her, is happiness. Which is why, Mo thinks he accepts Scott, because he makes her happy.

Scott nods, smiles tiredly at her and tilts his head back, closing his eyes.

She does this sometimes. She stands off to the side and watches as her boyfriend succumbs to sleep. He looks peaceful and happy when he's sleeping. It's not that he isn't happy when he's awake, he is, but there's something so heartwarming about watching him sleep on _their_ couch, in _their_ living room, in_ their_ apartment. She leaves her spot (as she always does) and snuggles into his side. She doesn't care that he smells like grass and sweat.

He shifts and drops his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer (as he always does). "I love you." He whispers quietly, kissing the top of her head.

And Mo smiles, "I love you too." She kisses his cheek as they both drift off to sleep on _their_ couch, in _their_ living room, in_ their_ apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: So it's short, I know but it's kind of sweet and I really wanted to explore the quiet, softer more romantic side to Scott and Mo, because they're grown up and they love each other. I've tried adding other things but because they already have so much background, I just figured I'd do a little snippet. Let me know what you all think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! _

_Speaking of reviews, __**HUGE SHOUTOUT**__ to: __**TheRightWrongs, ChocolateLemonade, littlebitdorky, Mika Door, Rose**__. You guys are awesome! Thanks for your reviews! _

_Much love,_

_Bex._

_P.S. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize if they offend anyone!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing._

_**Pairing:**__ Charlie/Victoria. Others mentioned_

_**Summary:**__ Holding her feels like what coming home should feel like._

* * *

><p><strong>home is holding you close<strong>

**Charlie/Victoria**

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Chantal Kreviazuk- _Feels like Home_

* * *

><p>Charlie likes Stanford, he really does. He really likes his Music program and he likes living with his brother. But sometimes, he just misses home. He supposes that he doesn't miss the actual location so much as he just misses his family. His parents for one, they were actually really understanding when he told them that <em>no, he's not on the soccer team <em>and _yes, he wants to concentrate on music_. He misses Wen, Olivia, Stella, Mo…he even misses Scott (who, okay, _despite_ being friends with Ray Beech, _seriously_ Stella_? Ray Beech_?, is actually a cool guy) but most of all, Charlie misses Victoria.

His blonde haired, browned eyed, crazy amazing writer girlfriend Victoria. And _holy crap_, he didn't think he'd like anyone the way he used to like Mo. Except, he finally came to realize that he had a _crush _on Mo, but he's _in love_ with Victoria.

He doesn't really know how it happened, she beckoned him over one day after school and before he knew it, they were holding hands, sitting next to each other, laughing with one another, introducing each other to family members. His parents love her. Her mother pinches his cheeks. His brother teases them and Victoria's younger sister is thrilled that a celebrity is incorporating their way into the family.

And _wow_, celebrity. _Really?_ Well, yeah, kind of. It always blows his mind how they exploded onto the scene. And he likes to think that it's Victoria that keeps him grounded.

She's still in Arizona, attending the state university, studying journalism. As if she would do anything else. They talk as often as they can and Charlie misses her something fierce when he sees other couples around campus. His brother does his best to make him feel better and most of the time mission accomplished, but other times, Charlie just wants to wallow. Because he misses actually _seeing_ his girlfriend.

There are girls who try to follow him, they try to talk to him, and he's polite to them, (because Charlie doesn't know how to be mean, despite all the lessons that Stella gave him), but he smiles and nods and blurts, "I have a girlfriend." It usually works, but sometimes there are some girls who just do not get it. That's usually when he brings in Tommy and his friends, who are _more _than happy to help him.

"_I'm going to Stanford." Charlie tells her one night. They're sitting in his backyard, staring at the sky. _

_She smiles, shrieks with happiness and then throws herself into his arms. "I knew it! I'm so happy for you!" And she is. There is no bitterness, no hesitation when she tells him this. _

"_Thanks." He grabs her hand and blushes when she cocks an eyebrow at him. "Come with me."_

"_To Stanford?" She asks. When he nods, she shakes her head. "Oh, Charlie. I wish I could, but I need to stay here. I'm going to Arizona State, this way I'll be close to my mom and my sister."_

"_I don't want to be away from you."_

"_You won't be. We'll talk all the time. I can come up and visit and you can come down and we can do this Charlie. People do long-distance relationships all the time." _

_He bites his lip. "What if you meet another guy?" Oh God. There it is, his fear laid out in the open. He loves this girl, will do anything for this girl (See, Wen, you're not the only one who's whipped) and he doesn't know what he'll do if he ever loses her. _

_She lets out a loud laugh. "I'll meet a whole bunch of guys, I guess. Maybe, I'll even become friends with some of them, but I will never ever love them like I love you." She leans forward and kisses him on the lips. "You're stuck with me, Charlie."_

_He grins and pulls her into his lap. "Good. Because you're stuck with me too, Victoria." _

* * *

><p>"You're acting pathetic." Danny, Tommy's best friend tells him.<p>

Tommy snorts. "Leave Charlie alone, Danny."

"Dude, seriously, it's pathetic. Dude, be a man. Go out, meet some chicks, be friends with them."

"I am friends with girls." Charlie defends himself as he lets out a yawn. "And I don't want to go out. I like sitting here."

"You're whipped."

"It's called love Danny." Charlie corrects him.

"Gag me."

There' a lapse of silence, when there is a knock on the door. Tommy's head snaps up, he grins and then gets up to answer it. Charlie can hear Tommy greet the person at the door, and then Tommy comes back in the room. "You've got a surprise, Charlie!"

Charlie lifts his head and he smiles so widely, he's afraid his face will split open. Victoria is standing next to his brother, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Charlie gets up and walks towards her when she launches herself at him, arms going around his neck. He grabs her by the waist and spins her around. They're talking loudly and over each other, answering the questions that they can decipher.

Tommy grabs Danny by the elbow and they both leave.

"Dude!" He can hear Danny exclaim before Tommy closes the door, "I'd be whipped too if my girlfriend looked like that!"

"I've missed you." She murmurs against his neck.

And _oh God_, he inhales her scent, she smells like lilacs and cotton candy. "I've missed you too. More than you can ever know."

It's been hard being away from his family, it's been hard being away from_ her_. But damn it if holding her close doesn't feel exactly what coming home should feel like.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: And here's Charlie and Victoria. Victoria is the school editor for the newspaper in Lemonade Mouth. From what I assume, she's the girl who beckons Charlie over near the end of the film. So, because I think that it would be super cute…here it is. Let me know what you all think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! _

_Much love, _

_Bex._

_P.S. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone, I apologize if they offend anyone! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing._

_**Pairing:**__ Wen/Olivia.  
><em>

_**Summary:**__ Wen and Olivia with a baby. Cue cuteness. _

* * *

><p><strong>The boys are doing alright<strong>

**Wen/Olivia (and little baby Sebastian)**

_Rode on to my open arms_

_I became your pillow_

_You let me smooth your hair_

Ingrid Michaelson- _Morning Lullabies_

* * *

><p>Wen likes working from home. It's easy and most of the time he doesn't ever change out of his pajamas (and <em>oh my God<em>, whoever invented video conferencing is a genius, because really, all Wen has to do is change his shirt…_awesome_). And to be honest, out of the two them, Wen's job is practically made for working from home. All he does is sit in front of a computer and design things. Which, okay, compared to being a rock star, could probably be boring…but it's not. Which is probably what surprises him the most.

He knows a lot of people who are terrified of growing up but Wen likes it. Wen likes being responsible for his own stuff. And seriously?...who doesn't like being their own boss (that's right, no one. Everyone likes being their own boss).

It'll still come as a surprise to him, sometimes when he wakes up in the morning and sees Olivia's blonde hair pillowed on his chest. He'll feel his heart tighten when she walks through the door, hands full of everything and an exasperated but always charming and happy smile on her lips.

It's mid afternoon and he's drinking orange juice from the carton (okay, _being_ a grown up and _acting _like a grown up are two different things, _m'kay_?). He puts it back in the fridge and closes it, all the while looking around the house. His house. _Their _house.

"_I like it." Wen says, voice rising as he looks out the window of the high rise. "Liv, this is awesome! We should totally put down an offer."_

_Olivia smiles weakly at him, hand at her stomach and face pale. "It's…nice."_

"_Nice?" Wen repeats. "It's awesome."_

"_Wen."_

"_We're in the heart of downtown-"_

"_Wen."_

"_We're in the middle of everything, easy for us to get everywhere-"_

"_Wen."_

_He turns around and looks at her. He frowns when she grimaces and supports herself by leaning on the counter. "Liv, are you okay? I'm going to take you to the doctor. Let's go to the doctor."_

"_Wen," she says softly, her eyes on the ground. "I've been to the doctor."_

"_When? Why didn't you tell me? What did the doctor say? Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital? Should I call Stella? She'll know what to do-"_

"_I'm pregnant!" Olivia blurts. Then she slaps her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. _

_There's a pause. "You're…pregnant. Like with a baby?"_

_She nods. _

_Wen looks at the condo and then looks at Olivia, "we could always try the 'burbs." Then he smiles so large that he feels his face hurt. He reaches for her and pulls her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Holy crap. We're going to be parents. This…is so more awesome than the condo."_

Wen shakes out of his memory when he hears the gurgling of a baby from the monitor. With a grin, Wen pads through the house barefoot to the bedroom and stands in the doorway.

His son (_their son_) is awake and giggling, arms in the air and feet kicking. Wen walks into the room and picks up Sebastian ("Sebastian?" Ray asks, "who names their kid Seb-_OW!_ Stella!). "Hey buddy, you awake and ready to play with daddy?"

Sebastian stops, stares at him and then continues to giggle.

* * *

><p>Wen doesn't know how a little kid can have so much energy, but Sebastian does and when Sebastian starts to cry, Wen hauls him up on the couch and lays him across his chest. Sebastian curls onto Wen's chest and is asleep in minutes, Wen following soon after.<p>

This is how Olivia finds them. Wen sprawled across the couch, one arm dangling from the couch and the other wrapped protectively across Sebastian who is situated on his chest and quite possible drooling. She bites her lip and smiles, as she puts down her bag. (She loves her job as a kindergarten teacher, but the best part is coming home…coming home to this).

She runs a hand through Wen's red hair and kisses his forehead. He stirs and smiles sleepily when he sees her. "Hey sleepy head. How are my favorite boys doing?"

"Awesome. We're awesome."

She laughs silently and rubs Sebastian's back. "Completely and totally awesome." She agrees whole-wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><em>So sorry for the late update! Hope this makes up for it! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, you are all so awesome and wicked and I seriously cannot thank you enough! I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated! <em>

_Special shout out to my reviewers: **Chocolatelemonade, Readingcutie428, Mika Door, **and** The Right Wrongs**, you are all awesome. If I missed anyone, I apologize but love you regardless!_

_Thanks again!_

**_Bex,_**

_**P.S**. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. if they offend anyone. I apologize._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing._

_**Pairing:**__ Ray/Stella. _

_**Summary:**__ Ray and Stella with kids. Cue craziness and quite possible lock-up._

* * *

><p><strong>it runs in the family<strong>

**Stella/Ray…with kids**

_Perfect measured pieces, _

_Fit together you and I, _

_Hey bright eyes._

OneRepublic- _Sucker Punch_

* * *

><p>"Ray, get back here."<p>

He comes in shuffling his feet. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"To see the Edward's kid."

"With a _baseball bat_?"

He looks down at the baseball bat in his hand and sighs. "A little too much?"

"Ray, Mark is _five_."

"He made Katie cry."

"I know he did. You don't think I wanted to march over there and rip his little eyes out? Because I did, but I can't. Because he's_ five_."

Ray pouts and sits on the stool at the counter. "Being a grown up sucks."

Stella laughs and kisses him on the lips. "I know right?"

"How's Katie?"

Stella smirks, "Oh she's fine. She told me that Mark is so five minutes ago and she's now going to marry Teddy Jones."

"Pssh, yeah right. Over my dead body."

* * *

><p><em>When Stella tells Ray that she's pregnant, she expects him to freak out. She expects him to put a fight, because they are not ready. She's not ready to be a mom. And she gets that he's not ready to be a dad. She tells herself this. It still hurts when he looks at her and then walks straight out the door, though. <em>

_Stella Yamada doesn't cry and she'll swear up and down that she didn't fall back on the couch and bawl her eyes out. (Because she didn't). _

_Stella doesn't realize she fell asleep until she wakes up. And she wakes up to typing and talking. Her eyes are crusty and she takes a shaky breath and looks towards the kitchen of their small one bedroom apartment. Ray is at the kitchen table, hunched over, phone between his ear and shoulder, pencil in his hand and laptop in front of him. "So, how much would all of that cost do you think? Really? No, that's not bad at all. Yeah, that's great. God, I know." He lets out a startled laugh, "thanks for this dad. It means a lot. Well get used to it grandpa. See you soon." He hangs up and goes back to his laptop. _

"_Ray?" Stella asks, her voice wavering. (She still maintains it's because she just woke up)._

_Ray looks up in surprise and then grins. "Hey! I didn't want to wake you. But I guess I did. So, this apartment is great. We both love it but it's small, obviously, so I was talking to my dad and there's this house a couple streets down from where I used to live and from where you used to live, which is like perfect because we'd be close to both set of parents and it's going for a great deal and dad is putting an offer down for us. I'm booking the tickets, because seriously Stel, it's time we go home. I've been looking at law firms and there are a few that I know will be banging down our door to get you and I've been talking to the hospital and well, I've still got to do a formal interview, but I'm basically hired as their kinesiologist. By the way, we need to be careful about the crib we get because there are some seriously shady ones. Oh! And my mom recommended this really good OB/GYN and-why are you looking at me like that?"_

_She doesn't even know how she's looking at him but she's pretty sure it has something to do with surprise, gratitude, relief and love. Love which is tightening around her heart and making her want to explode. In the best possible way. "You left."_

"_I had to go to the bank."_

"_What?"_

"_The bank. I had to make sure that everything is in order. Stella, babies are expensive and I've been looking into our genetics and did you know that my aunt had twins? And I know your brothers are twins so twins run in the family. We could have twins."_

"_You want this baby?"_

_He's silent. "You think I don't want this baby?"_

"_You left."_

"_Obviously, not the right thing to do. I get it. I'm stupid. Stella, I love you and I'm going to spoil the shit out of this kid and all the other ones we have."_

_Stella can't help. He looks so earnest and happy and serious. "What makes you think we're going to have more than one?"_

"_Pssh, because you find me irresistible." Then he launches out of the chair, hugs her and twirls her around, all the while saying, "you're stuck with me now, Yamada."_

_Touché, she thinks. _

* * *

><p>"Stella." Ray calls out from his spot in the kitchen. "Get back here."<p>

She comes in shuffling her feet. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"To see the Edward's."

"With a _paintball gun_?"

Stella sighs and stares at it. "A little too much?"

"She's _sixteen_. You're an adult _and_ a lawyer. Figure it out."

"She broke Jacob's heart."

"I know she did. You don't think I wanted to march over there and rip her beady eyes out? Because I did. But I didn't. Because it's illegal. And generally frowned upon."

Stella pouts and sits on the stool. "Being a grown up sucks."

Ray snorts, "That's what I've been saying! How's Jake?"

Stella shrugs. "He'll be okay. He and Katie went to Dante's."

Ray nods and opens the fridge and pauses. "Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are the eggs?"

"In the fridge."

"No. They're not."

"What do you mean _no,_ _they're not_? There was like two dozen of them in the fridge earlier today." Stella sighs when she reaches to grab the phone when it starts ringing. "Keeping looking. They're in there. Hello? This is she. What? No, I heard what you said, that was incredulity. Both of them? Of course there are no charges being pressed, is that _Gail Edwards_ shrieking like a banshee? Tell that psychotic bitch to keep her kids away from mine and we won't _have_ a problem. Oh! She did not just say that! Tell Dorothy she is not in Kansas and I'm going to kick her label whoring ass back to wherever the hell she came-hello? _Hello_?" Stella huffs and hangs up. She looks at Ray. "Well, I know where the eggs went."

"Our kids are in lock-up, aren't they?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm surprised it took them this long."

"Should we take the paintball gun and baseball bat for security reasons?" Ray asks curiously.

"Pssh, hell no. I'm about to go hardcore on the Edward's."

"Awesome. I'm calling Scott."

"What for?"

"For him to bail us all out, duh."

"Good thinking."

* * *

><p><em>Crack fic. Completely right. LOL. It was fun to write though. Let me know what you all think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<em>

_Thanks!_

**_Bex_**

_**P.S**. Any and all mistakes are mine and I apologize if they offend anyone._


End file.
